


Runs in the Family

by wallysproteinbar



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallysproteinbar/pseuds/wallysproteinbar
Summary: Wally and Dick visit Dawn and Don for the first time a few weeks after they’re born.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of a roleplay on Tumblr that I'm currently doing with my RP partner. I'm crimsxnbolt on Tumblr if you ever want to read more of our Birdflash threads!

“They’re pretty tiny, aren’t they?”

A scoff could only be heard in return, Dick’s infamous sarcasm dripping with practically every word. “They’re babies, Wally. That’s kinda the point.” 

A hesitant hand reached down to gently pick up Dawn’s. “See? Look how small-” the words died off in Wally’s mouth as the infant’s hand curled around the speedster’s index finger in response. At that moment, the world of Wally West had completely stopped. He was a 22-year-old college student at Stanford University who’d dealt with every kind of villain and world disaster imaginable, but an infant, a baby who had only existed for a few short weeks had just managed to steal his heart completely. 

Dick was currently occupied with rocking Don in his arms, but the scene that unfolded in front of him made his own battle-worn heart melt. Never had he ever pictured himself with kids. Losing his family at the age of 9, and more recently, Jason, had completely soured him on the idea alone. He’d never be able to cope if he lost someone else dear to him, and children were so fragile. There was no way his already frail psyche could handle it. And don’t get him started on Wally. The man was practically an over-grown child in a man’s body.

But something about the scene he was witnessing was almost enough to change his mind. Maybe kids could be in their future. Of course, they’d be moving out of Blüdhaven first-and-foremost. Raising a child in that hellhole would be out of the question. It was already bad enough that Wally moved from Palo Alto just to be with him for his job at the GCPD.

Dick was snapped out of his reverie by a foul smell. Sniffing around fiercely, he looked towards Wally with a visage of disbelief.

“Babe, I swear. This is the first time I can honestly say it wasn’t me,” his now free finger pointed accusingly at the baby girl giggling down in her crib. 

An exasperated sigh left Dick’s mouth. He’d survived gun shots, knife wounds and explosions. But that damn speedster family would be the death of him one day.


End file.
